Making It Work
by Weasleymum
Summary: Ron and Hermione strugle to make thier relationship work in a postVoldermort world.  family pressures, expectations, assumptions, and unwelcome influences get in thier way.  Can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

Making It Work

Disclaimer: I own nothing…it all belongs to Jo!

Ron took a swig of his butterbeer . _I need something stronger. _Across the table from him his best mate was shaking his head adamantly.

"You've got to be wrong, Ron."

"I know what I saw Harry. She told me she couldn't make lunch, but there she was at a table with _him…_that handsome bloke from her office. And he was leering at her, and he was touching her. Damn!" Ron's fist clenched around the now crumpled napkin in his hand.

"But…no way. Forget it, Ron. This is Hermione; she would never cheat on you. I mean, she stayed with me during the Horocrux Hunt despite any doubts…despite you leaving." Across the table Ron winced but declined to comment.

"So?"

"SO…Hermione is painfully honest, and loyal to a hilt. She would not cheat on you…you know this. I mean, maybe she was working…maybe it was a working lunch…you said the guy works in her office."

"Maybe," Ron grumbled.

Harry sighed, exasperated. "Well, why didn't you just ask her? Why all the drama?"

Ron shrugged, but then relented. With sheepish eyes at Harry he replied, "Suppose I was afraid of the answer."

"Ron," Harry said gently. " I think I know how you feel about Hermione. You love her, don't you?"

Ron nodded fervently. He was not ashamed about his feelings for Hermione. "Course I do. We've been through hell together."

"But…I mean when is the last time you saw her, spent time together? I know how busy you are and I admire the hell out of you for all you are doing…helping George with the shop, training to be an Auror, and babysitting me when Gin isn't around--don't think I don't know that's what you're doing!" Harry insisted before Ron could interrupt. "I know, Ron and I appreciate it, but do you think, well, maybe Hermione may be feeling a bit…neglected?"

Ron looked at Harry thoughtfully. _How long had it been since we've been alone? Good Merlin, has it really been almost three weeks. Oh Jesus, that was the night at her flat…we almost… and I was so exhausted form working all day in the shop, and auror training that I…. Damn, I fell asleep waiting for her on the couch. She looked so hurt…we really never resolved it. Next few times I saw her it was at the Burrow or at Ginny's Quidditch game she seemed distant! Shit!_

Ron stood up abruptly. "I've got to go."

"Ron, I think that's a really good idea."

"Thanks, mate! Tell Ginny the game was brilliant, as usual." Ron turned on the spot and Apparated with a POP.

Hermione let herself sink into the warm fragrant bubbles. She was engulfed in warn water to just below her chin. She loved bubble baths…they were her secret pleasure. She had a drawer full of different soaps and scented oils. If there was on thing she missed the most about Hogwarts…she smiled to herself. Everyone who knew her would guess , of course, it was the library, but it in fact was the Prefect's Bath. Hermione had spent hours in there (under the guise of being in the library) relaxing, worrying over Harry, and fantasizing over a certain red-haired git who was the star of her teenage hormone-driven fantasies. He still was, actually, even if he didn't share the same enthusiasm. Trouble was, lately, he wasn't the only star.

Ethan Garret worked with Hermione at the Department for the Welfare of Magical Creatures. It used to be called the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She had been successful in changing the name in her first few months working as an advocate and liaison. She wasn't naïve. She knew her relationship with Harry and the Minister's outright affection for all three of them had a lot to do with her success. That did not matter, though, in the end,. She was working for the benefit of magical creatures, not her own ego.

It was just the sort of thing Ethan loved to tease her about. He agreed with Hermione mostly, although he was a bit more conservative in his actions and words, but still he was her best support and most respected colleague at the Department. He had been the one assigned to train her , and she had been aware of his admiring gaze and flirty banter from the get go. It was flattering and all in good fun. She was truly and completely in love with Ron Wesley, however, and Ethan rarely crossed her mind once she left the office.

It seemed though as the months wore on that Ron' s life was becoming particularly crowded, and not much room was left for her. She was trying to be patient and understanding, not to mention supportive and proud. He was, after all, taking care of Harry, supporting Ginny in her new Quidditch career, helping George rebuild the business without Fred, and training to be an Auror. She was proud of him, but she also missed him dreadfully.

It wasn't just the lack of time, Hermione decided as she smoothed the fragrant foam up her shapely legs before lowering them back in to the warm water. They were so…disconnected. Hermione was very passionate about her work, as much as Ron and Harry were about their training. She felt she listened endlessly to their stories. They, however, seemed to fall into a daze when she tried to talk about her work. It was maddening…almost as if they didn't respect what she was doing. When she shared this with Ron, he had apologized profusely, and tried to listen, but in the end he simply didn't have much to say, and frankly, he didn't always agree with Hermione, which just served to cause a row. So, she talked to Ron less and less about her work, and more and more to Ethan. They had begun to share coffee after work, or get together on a Saturday morning for a project or two. It was nice to be listened to, to be with someone, instead of waiting at home to see if Ron remembered to send a Good Night Owl. She knew she was not in love with Ethan. She loved Ron, and she knew he loved her. But lately she was wondering, is that enough?

After the war, Ron and Hermione had just fallen in step together. It was natural really. They had ,after all, been almost constantly together for an entire year, in the midst of a war, no less. She had stood by his side as they buried Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, and memorialized the fifty others who had died. He and Harry had gone with her to retrieve her parents, and helped them to re-establish their lives. She had supported Ron whole heartedly on his decision to become an Auror. Harry and Ron had been invited into the academy personally by Minster Shakelbolt in lieu of Newts. Hermione had also received an invitation, but had declined to pursue in own interests, taking her Newts and achieving a history making 14, after three months of independent study. Ron had also decided to work at the shop with George. It was, after all, him alone that convinced George not to give up the business, that it was not what Fred would have wanted, or done himself. Lee was also helping out when Ron could not ,and the shop slowly but surely was becoming a success again.

The trouble was that all this didn't really leave a lot of time for a relationship. There were plenty of stolen kisses, and Ron was never shy about telling her he loved her, but things really hadn't progressed much beyond that. Frankly, Hermione believed Ron had been further with Lavender Brown than he had been with her. The thought troubled her greatly, and she decided it was time to move forward. Maybe a physical relationship would spark Ron's interest, and motivate him to make more time for her. Intellectually, Hermione knew this thinking was wrong, but emotionally, she hungered for Ron and was desperate for him to be in her life. She was more than ready to have him in her bed.

So, she had planned a romantic seduction at her flat. She'd ushered a surprised Ron into her flat an evening a few weeks prior. She had set up quite a seduction scene with music, champagne, strawberries, and a roaring fire. She'd insisted Ron lay down and had spent several minutes giving him a wonderful massage with candlelight and scented oil. Then she whispered in his ear, "Wait for me…I want to change for you." Ron had looked nervous as she'd gone to slip into a red silk negligee that she'd purchased for the evening. She was nervous too. But when she returned….

Ron had moved to the couch, and he had fallen sleep-- drool, loud snores, and all. _He fell asleep. Yes, he was just dying of anticipation, Hermione. Could a man want a woman any less?_ She had shaken him awake, and he had tried to apologize. But, timing had never been on Ron and Hermione's side. He received urgent owl form the Auror Department, and had to leave straight away.

She had only seen him a few times after that. She knew she had been aloof, but her feelings had been seriously hurt, and she was angered by Ron's apparent decision to ignore that the night has even happened. In fact, as of today, she'd seen Ron just twice more in the last four weeks. Once, a tense evening at Ginny's game where he'd made sure they were seated next to Mrs. Weasley for the duration of the game and the Sunday after at the Burrow where he successfully ignored her with a kiss on the cheek and a Quidditch game with his brothers.

So, Hermione had come to the conclusion, albeit painfully, that Ron did love her, but was not attracted to her in the least. She had even shared this hypothesis with Ethan, after he'd found her crying inconsolably in her office the next day.

"_Hermione, I was wondering if you--" Ethan paused, realizing Hermione wasn't at her desk, but instead huddled on the sofa in a crying heap._

"_What the hell? Hermione, Love, what is it?"_

_Hermione looked up, rubbing her eyes profusely. "Oh, Ethan! I must have forgotten to lock the door--" She began to cry again in earnest, not resisting Ethan's arms as they encircled her._

"_Tell me what happened, Hermione." Ethan insisted gently. She shook her head._

"_Please."_

"_Oh, Ethan!" _

And just like that the story had spilled. Ron's lack of time for her, the feeling of being left out, neglected, a even her failed attempt at seduction. When she finished she was surprised to see that Ethan looked a little bit angry.

"_Okay, listen up. Firstly, any man who has you and does not want you is an utter fool. Secondly, giving yourself to a man to make a relationship work is a very bad idea. You know this, Hermione. Ron needs to earn the right to have you, and frankly, I don't think has! You deserve someone who…knows how special you are, how incredibly beautiful, and sexy…" Ethan's gaze shifted to her lips. Hermione could feel him move closer, and her heart sped up. A tap on the window broke them apart. Hermione disentangled herself from Ethan's embrace to let Pig inside. She detached the letter form his leg and read it quickly. _

_\_

_Thinking of you_

_Love, Ron_

_Hermione's tears stared again, and she handed the letter to Ethan. "He loves me Ethan. I know he does."_

_Ethan stood up, and nodded. "I just wish…I wish he wouldn't make you cry.. I'd never make you cry."_

He had left without another word, not mentioning Ron or the almost kiss again.

Was Ethan the better choice? Did Ron want the life Hermione wanted? More importantly, how long could she be with Ron and be on the bottom of his priority list?

A knock at the door startled her. Reluctantly, she dragged herself from he warm water, and threw on her red silk robe. It clung to her wet skin like a glove, outlining every curse. "Hold on! I'm coming!" _Probably Mum…_

"Ron! What--?"

Ron's eyed roamed hungrily over her wet form, taking in the pebbled nipples under the red silk. He yanked his eyes back up to her face.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He pushed past her into the flat, leaving her stomach in knots.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it, Ron? I thought you were with Harry tonight. Isn't Ginny still out of town?" Hermione asked cautiously, following him into the sitting room of her small flat. Ron was pacing in front of the sofa. He stopped, and turned to face her, his eyes dark with desperation.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? Of course not! What kind of question is that?"

"I saw you!" Ron bellowed, worry and jealousy exploding to the surface. Hermione took a step back, visibly shaken by the outburst. Ron instantly regretted his explosion of temper, and took a deep breath, trying hard to gentle his voice. It came out desperate and broken. "You told me you couldn't make lunch. We haven't had time together in so long, and you just send an owl _ I have to work. H. _ and nothing else. So, I take Mum out and I see you there with that guy¼I think he works in your office and he was touching you and your hair, and laughing and leering. What the hell is going on?"

Hermione felt her temper rise. Was he really accusing her of not wanting to spend time together? It was too much. "Okay, first of all that was a person from my office. His name is Ethan Garret and we were working. You might know him if you had come to any five of my work functions for the last nine months. I would like to point out that I have been to all of yours. Secondly, you have known me for a decade. I would never cheat on you. Third, how dare you imply I don't want to spend time with you when I've been nothing but an afterthought to you for the last nine and a half months!"

"What? Hermione, that is not true! You know that isn't true¼don't you? Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the ground, unable to meet Ron's eyes. Numbly, she shook her head and swallowed the huge lump in her throat. Ron flopped back down on the sofa. Staring ahead, he whispered, "I'm losing you, aren't I?"

Hermione heard a small sob escape her throat. "I¼I don't know."

She sat down beside him and took his hand. He held it tightly, as if clinging on for his very survival. Hermione spoke softly. "I'm so proud of you, Ron. You are one of the best people I know. You've done so much to help George and your family heal. You've been there for Harry and Ginny¼she wouldn't have left if she didn't know you'd be here to watch after Harry when she had to go on her many road trips for the Harpies. And Auror training. God, Ron, you are doing so well! I here such good things at the Ministry¼you are going to be a brilliant Auror. You are the man I always knew you would be. The man I love¼I just wish there was a place for me in all of that."

"But Hermione, there is! You are my life¼the reason I do all these things is you! I know I've neglected you, and I'm sorry. I'll do better, I swear it."

Hermione sighed deeply. _I love him so much__¼__but he doesn't have room for me right know. And I cannot even be sure if he loves me enough__¼__I'm just not sure of anything anymore._

"I think¼I think we need a break, Ron."

"What? Oh. Okay. Well, let's take a walk, cool down and talk it over--"

"No, Ron. That isn't what I meant. I think we need a break¼from each other."

Ron froze in the act of putting on his leather jacket. He turned to Hermione, fire in his cobalt eyes.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm trying to give you space¼space to do what you need to do in your life right now¼to figure out what you want."

"You are what I want--"

Hermione couldn't help it¼she laughed. "Yes, you want me--us--so much you fell asleep on the couch waiting to make love with me for the first time. You were just on fire with desire, weren't you, Ron?"

Ron staggered. He had avoided talking about that night for weeks. Ginny had warned him to was a mistake, but he had felt so guilty. Now, he understood. Hermione had already felt neglected at that point. He had made her feel undesirable as well. _Merlin, I've fucked it up again._

"Hermione, please, you have to know--"

"What I know is that I am last on your priority list and I can't do it anymore¼it hurts too much!" Hermione fled the room, the sound of loud sobs following her slight frame. Ron stood still for a moment, staring helplessly into nothingness. Then with a muttered curse, he apparted with a POP.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron paused outside The Three Broomsticks before opening the door. He could hear the voices of his brothers inside, no doubt celebrating another of Ginny's amazing games. Harry was in there also, and the old Hogwarts gang would probably show up eventually. It was time to face the music¼ .

He had been shut up in his flat for the last three days, drinking away the pain over his break-up with Hermione. Ironically, he'd secured this long weekend a few months ago, and had planned on spending it with Hermione. That, of course, would not be happening.

"Ron?" He turned and recognized Dean and Luna behind him, worried looks on their faces. "Everything, okay, mate?" Dean asked. "You look a bit--"

"I'm fine, just, uh, tired." Ron forced a small smile. He moved to kiss Luna's cheek. She smiled at him warmly. "Hello, Ronald. Are you meeting Hermione here?"

Ron cleared his throat, and hastily held the door open for the couple. "Shall we?"

Dena and Luna exchanged a look, but said nothing. Ron followed them inside.

"Oi! Ronnie! Dean! Luna! Over here!" George's voice called from the far corner, their usual after game celebration spot. Sure enough, there sat all his brothers. Bill seemed to have managed to get away from Fleur for the evening, Percy was laughing at Seamus as he embellished a few plays from the match. Charlie moved over to make room.

"RON!" Ginny jumped up form Harry's lap. "You're here! Hi, Dean! Hi, Luna!" Ginny looked over Ron's shoulder and frowned. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged and sat next to Charlie, gulping the proffered Firewhisky in one. "I, uh, don't know."

George snorted. "You don't know where your girlfriend is?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Ron shot back tersely. He removed George's Firewhiskey from his hand, and downed its content as the one before. "At least, not anymore."

The table froze. Ginny exchanged a worried look with George , who in turned looked at Harry for an explanation. Harry, however, was gobsmacked. He was looking at Ron as if he'd gone mad. "What the hell?" Harry sputtered, slamming his butterbeer on the table. "When?"

"Thursday night." Ron answered flatly, summoning a bottle of Firewhiskey from the bar. He poured himself another drink.

"Thursday? RON, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? Why didn't she?"

"Well, I've been drunk all weekend. I cannot speak for Hermione. Perhaps you should ask Elliot,or Eric, or whatever the hell his name is."

"Ethan Garret? From her office?" Percy popped up.

Ron looked up quickly. "How do you know¼ "

"Well, she mentions him quite often. I mean, he trained her and he alone often supports her ideas in the Department. He has gone to bat for her quite a few times."

"What do you mean? I mean, we're her best friends. Don't you think we'd know--?"

"Not really." This time it was Neville who spoke up , albeit rather quietly. He glanced at Luna.

Luna cleared her throat. "I believe Hermione stopped discussing work with the three of you because she felt you wee not interested. Her exact words were¼ 'their eyes kind of glaze over and they remember something they need to do.'

Ginny, Ron, and Harry exchanged guilty looks. "Well, I guess we might do that a little¼ but Hermione has never needed our approval before. I mean, most of what she says is over our heads anyways."

"Well, that's not very supportive," Percy scoffed. "Do you three have any idea the kind of prejudice and challenges Hermione is facing everyday? Most of her ideas are shunted aside, and the ones that are given any amount of attention, well frankly, it has only been on the insistence of Kingsley or because she is The Chosen One's best friend. I expect, she gets on so well with Ethan because I think he actually believes in what she is trying to do. He has much the same ideas, but truthfully isn't half as brilliant as Hermione. I expect he is grateful to be working with her!"

Everyone was staring at Percy. Bill cleared his throat. "Well, is that true, Ronnie? Have you been uninterested in Hermione's work?"

"In some ways. Look, Hermione is bloody brilliant. Half of what she says I don't get at first, and I'm always trying to keep up with her! Truthfully, I don't always agree with her. We just have different perspectives, you know? And I don't care what you say, but Evan-Earl-whatever his name is-is not only interested in her ideas."

"We know that." Seamus mumbled audibly. Neville aimed a kick under the table. "What? Half the ministry knows he's interested in her. Hell, half the blokes at the ministry are interested in her."

Ginny choked on her buuterbeer. "Excuse me?'

"Well," Dean spoke up with a sideways glance at Luna. "She's quite beautiful, isn't she, and she is wicked smart, and brave, and truly kind. I mean she the kind of girl you want, y'know?" Dean blanched at the look on Ron's face. "Not me, though. I mean, I'm with Luna. I was just saying."

Luna patted his hand. "We know, sweetheart. I would feel the same way, if I were attracted to women, but I'm afraid I've never so had the inclination. Ginny?"

"What? No, I never¼ I mean, Hermione is like a sister to me. Of course I know how gorgeous she is."

George raised his buuterbeer top his lips, his eyes still on Luna. After a moment he leaned towards Ron. "Let me tell you a secret, baby bro. Fred always had a crush on your Hermione. From third year on."

"What?" Harry bellowed.

George laughed. "Yep, he said she was feisty, pretty, brilliant, but he could tell even then there was something between you too."

"Well, I don't care what you guys say. Hermione wouldn't walk away from Ron because she found her intellectual equal. I suppose we haven't been very supportive lately, but that couldn't be everything. Ron? What else did she say?"

Ron sighed, and looking down at the table. He gouged a knot of wood on the table with his fingernail. "She said it hurt too much to be last on my priority list."

"Dammit, Ron! I know you were taking on too much helping me with the shop. You promised¼ Ron, I warned you not to neglect her!" George laid a brotherly hand on Ron's shoulder, giving it a little shake.

"Yeah, well, it's too late now, isn't it? Ron Weasley has fucked it up again. Excuse me." Ron got up and headed to the bar. Ginny made to follow him, but Harry stopped her. "Gin, don't"

"DON'T? What do you mean don't ? He's my brother! She our best friend. She's like a sister to you. How can we not? Harry, they love each other!"

"I know, Ginny, I know. But they've got to find their on way. Ron knows what he needs to do. We have to let him do it."

"And Hermione?"

"I'll go see her tomorrow. I'll find out how much damage has really been done."

Ginny nodded and plopped back down into Harry's lap, letting herself find comfort in his warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stared absently ahead as her mother bustled around the bright kitchen. She nodded again and again, never really sure what her mother was actually talking about. It had been three days since her break-up with Ron, and she hadn't heard from anyone. True, she hadn't contacted Harry or Ginny herself, but she was almost sure they were going to side with Ron that she didn't bother. Harry tended to avoid their rows and find every reason to distance himself. And, well, Ginny was her best female friend, but she was Ron's sister. Of course, she would side with him. _I suppose I could call Luna._

" So, I've decided to divorce your father and move in with Mr. Davis across the street."

"That's a lovely idea, Mum. No--wait--what did you say?"

"Hermione, what in the world? You haven't heard a word I've said What is going on?"

Hermione sighed, and let her head fall into her hands. She took deep breaths, trying hard to head off the tears. "Mum, Ron and I, we've--Oh, Mum, it's over!"

"Over? What nonsense is this? You and Ron have been through hell together. That young man worships the ground you walk on, Hermione Jean. What possibly could have happened for it to be over?"

Her mum studied her for a moment and looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes. "Does this have anything to do with Ethan Garret?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "No, it does not! Why does everyone think that it does?" The tears were coming in torrents now. It was impossible to stop them. The chair scraped on the floor as Anna Granger sat quietly next to her daughter. She held her for a few moments, running a reassuring hand along her back and through her hair. "Oh, dear. Tell me what happened."

"I was only trying to help! Ron has so much on his plate right now! He's helping George, and training to be an Auror! Not to mention taking care of Harry while Ginny is away. It took a long time for Harry to laugh after the war, but he is finally getting there. But with Ginny gone so much…she almost didn't take the place on the Harpies team--not until Ron promised her he'd keep an eye on Harry. Oh, Mum, I am really so proud of him, but with everything that he's doing--"

"He has no time for you? And you feel unimportant, left out? And Ethan doesn't make you feel unimportant and left out?"

Hermione nodded, succumbing to tears once more. Her mum just held her for a few moments. "So, let me guess. You suggested a break and Ron took that as a break-up. Correct?"

"How-how did you know?"

Anna smiled sadly. "Your daddy and I went through something similar."

"You did?"

"Yes, we did. But we worked it out, because we loved each other. Just like you and Ron will work this out, because you love each other too. Ethan is a nice young man, although in your father's and my opinion he is a little too eager to comfort you and work on office projects after hours. If you ask me, he is hoping things won't work between you and Ron and he wants to be there when they don't."

"Mum! You and daddy only met Ethan that one time, at the office party! How can you possibly--"

"I have eyes, Hermione. I can see. And frankly, Daddy wasn't that thrilled with Ethan Garret. Didn't really like him at all."

"But, he likes Ron?"

"Sweetheart, he adores Ron. Reminds him of himself, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

Her mum studied her for a moment. "I think that is your dad's story to tell. Now, what are you going to do about Ron?"

"I don't know." Hermione bit her lip and looked at her Mum furtively. "Mum, what if Ron, I mean, what if love isn't the issue."

"I'm not following you, love."

Hermione sighed. "What if all these things Ron is doing are more than just things. What if he's is using them to avoid certain--aspects--of our relationship?"

Anna looked at her daughter blankly for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, well, I seriously doubt that!"

"Well, I don't." Hermione muttered. Her sadness was quickly being replaced by humiliation and anger. "So what if he loves me. I know he loves me. But, oh Mum, what doesn't he want me?"

"Hermione, I have seen you and Ron together quite a few times. He is an extremely respectful young man, and I expect a bit old fashioned about those kinds of things. But I'm sure--"

"He fell asleep Mum! We were going to and he fell asleep! And then he just ignored for four weeks!"

"Well, Hermione, you said he is trying to do too much. I expect he was exhausted and couldn't help it, and then he was very embarrassed."

"He could have told me that!"

"Yes, he could have, but men are thick by nature when it comes to the emotional aspect of relationships. You really can't hold that against him."

"Is it so wrong to fell wanted, desired? Am I asking for too much?"

"No, Love, of course you aren't. You and Ron are both at fault here and you need t talk it out. But Hermione, don't rush into a physical relationship to try to fix things with you and Ron. It will only backfire on you, and you could really lose him."

"I have lost him--"

"Rubbish. You and Ron and loved each other in one way or another for half your lives. It is not over. Hermione Jean Granger, I did not raise a daughter who would sit idly by and let the best thing in her life walk away from her! So, why don't you harness some of that famous Gryffindor courage and go get your man!"

Hermione laughed and reached to hug her Mum. "I'm so glad your back…if I would have lost you--"

"Never, my darling girl. Now, let's talk tactics."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione hurried through the Ministry hallway. She was very late for work. Her conversation with her mother was still fresh in her mind. Her mother tried all the night to get her to owl Ron, suggesting things to start a conversation, or ways to suggest a compromise. But the part of Hermione whose feelings had been hurt was being resentful, and if she had to admit it, a tad bit petty. She need Ron to reach out the olive branch. She need Ron to reassure her he wanted a life with her before their relationship could go any further.

She pushed open the door to her office to find her desk chair already occupied. 'Get you own office, Ethan. Oh, wait, you have one. Why are you always in mine?' she joked, grateful for the distraction.

"That's a good question, Hermione? Why is Ethan Garret always lurking around you?" A familiar voice asked sternly.

"Harry!" Hermione dropped her bags. "What are you doing here?"

Harry flicked his wand and Hermione's fallen things zoomed into their proper places. "I'm looking for a certain brown haired best friend of mine, who I regard as a sister, frankly, who hasn't owled me in four days to tell me she broke up with her boyfriend, our other best mate of almost a decade!"

"I DID NOT BREAK UP WITH RON! I TOLD HIM WE NEEDED A BREAK!"

Harry sighed, and scrubbed his face hard, coming around the desk to look at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake, gentling his voice. 'Are you okay? Mione! Why didn't you owl? Why have you been dealing with this alone for four days!"

"I talked to my Mum! Besides, I just assumed…"

"That I would be on Ron's side? Hermione?"

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"Hermione, I know Ron has been neglecting you unintentionally. I suppose it's partly my fault. It is nice to have company when Gin is away but I should have kicked him out to see you a lot more. _You know Ron._ He is just trying to make everyone happy, that's all."

" I know , Harry. I realize that his intentions are quite noble hearted. That isn't the point. And before you say anything about Ethan, he is not he reason I suggested to Ron we take a break. He is my friend…he has been a great support for me here."

Harry sighed, and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Better than us, you mean? We haven't been very supportive, have we, Mione?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's okay. I can't force you three to care about the things I care about. I know I can't rattle a box of badges at you and expect you to give in just to shut me up. My job is tedious. It doesn't come with great playbacks like Ginny's games or fantastic clashes with evil that are akin to being the Ministry two best aspiring Aurors. I suppose even George's new products are more fun to discuss."

Harry got up and walked around the desk to give Hermione a hug. "I'm sorry. That's not true, Hermione. We are all so proud of what you are doing. We expected no less, really. Despite what the others say."

Hermione sniffed and looked up at Harry. "Others?"

"It's just, well, some guys at training the other day were having a go…about the brightest witch of her age becoming a social worker for magical creatures. He wanted to know if you were so bright, why you weren't out there inventing spells and making huge advances in the Wizarding world."

Hermione nodded. It didn't hurt her feelings. She was quite use to the sentiment. Even her parents and Mrs. Weasley had questioned if the Department she had chosen was a good fit. But Hermione had thought long and hard about what she wanted, and where she wanted to end up. She wanted to do some good in the world. She wanted to show the magical world that equality was the first and most important step in protecting the Magical world against an evil such as Voldermort ever happening again. "Well, that's typical."

"Yeah, well, still, the guy was an idiot. I had to try hard not to pummel him! And Ron--"

"Oh, no Harry! He didn't--"

"No! He laughed, Hermione. Told the guy he didn't know shit. He said to owl him in a decade or so when you had changed the thinking of the magical world and righted its wrongs once and for all so he could tell him he told him so!"

Hermione felt tears burn here eyes again. "Really? He said that?"

"Yep. See, it may not make sense to all of them, but to us…the people who truly know you….well, there really isn't anywhere else you'd be , is there? Besides doing some good in the world?"

"Thank you, Harry. I needed to hear that."

"Good. Glad to be of service. What else can I do for you? Knock some sense into Ron?"

"No, Harry. Please stay out of it. We have to make this work by ourselves."

"I know. I told Ginny as much. She is not mad at you, by the way. She's just worried…she loves you both so much. Ginny just…she wants her happy endings. She figures we've had enough angst. Doesn't understand why we all just can't be happy."

"I wish it were that simple. I suppose it is for her. When you look at Ginny, it's like there is no other woman in the world."

'There isn't… for me, anyway. Ron looks at you the same."

Hermione sighed, and turned her back to Harry, gazing out her enchanted window. "I wish he did," she murmured quietly. Harry, however, had the inexplicable senses of an already seasoned Auror.

"I heard that, Mione. " He rushed around the desk to take her by the shoulders again. Tilting her chin upward, he forced her brown eyes to stare into his intense green orbs. "He loves you, Mione. You are all he wants! Please tell me you know that!?"

Hermione backed away, and picked up the file on her desk. "I've got to go. I have a presentation in a few minutes. We'll talk later, all right?"

"Hermione!" Harry tired to reach out to her, but she sped past. He slumped down in the seat as her door closed . There was more bothering Hermione than Ron's simple lack of time for her. _Well, I guess it's time to talk to Ron._

Harry walked down the Ministry hallway to the Auror department, waving at a few colleagues as he passed. Ron hadn't been in the locker room which meant he was most likely done with training for the morning and sitting in the back with his feet propped up on Harry's desk.

Harry had worried at first that it would be difficult for Ron, the fact that Harry had received a special invitation into the Auror department at the age of seventeen. Harry's training had definitely been of the on the job type, and now one year later he was considered a full Auror. When Ron did finish the program in a few years, Harry would be his superior. He had already pulled strings to make sure he was Ron's mentor as he went through the program, and he would pull the same strings when Ron was done to ensure they were partners. The fact was, Ron had received the same invitation and had turned it down to concentrate on helping George. Six months later he had told Kingsley he was ready if the offer still stood, but he preferred to go through the training himself. Harry thought it was the best decision Ron had ever made. He was doing wonderfully in training, and finally getting the chance to shine without Harry and Hermione by his side. It had done wonders for his confidence, and he was going to be an awesome auror one day. He had, once again, done his friends and family proud.

Sure enough, he found his best mate sitting in his chair behind the desk. He was holding picture of the three of them taken in Australia when they'd gone with Hermione to retrieve her parents. Harry didn't miss the longing in his best mate's eyes as he gazed at Hermione's relaxed smile and windswept curls. The man's desire was so evident on his face, Harry didn't understand how a brilliant witch like Hermione could so misunderstand. _Ah, well, understanding women is definitely not one of my many talents._

"Hey, mate, how was dueling this morning?"

Ron looked up, and cleared his throat, obviously training to reign in his thoughts. "Oh, it went, um, well. Got Auror Grant down on the first try."

'Cool! I never get that guy…he's pretty fast for an old bugger." Harry sat down across the desk from Ron, innocently summoning the picture Ron had been gazing at the moment before. "I remember that day."

"Yeah, it was a good day. Hermione's parents were okay, and all but insisted we take a few weeks on the beach to recover before going back to England. It was so…surreal. Being together in peacetime, without worrying about Voldermort, or the Death Eaters, or what life was going to be like without Fred…"

"And then Hermione sent for Ginny, a few days after this, remember? It gave us a chance, to talk. It saved us really. I don't know if I ever really thanked Mine for that. But this day, it was the day before we left. The three of us were playing around at the water's edge when Ginny took this picture. I asked her later why she didn't join us, have Mrs. Granger take the photo."

"What did she say?"

"She said…we looked liked carefree kids again…like we were eleven years old and off to tackle our latest adventure. She knew the months ahead were going to be difficult. She wanted to give us all a reason to keep going. She wanted us to remember when we looked at that picture how invincible the three of us are when we are together. Always."

Harry sighed. He put the picture down on the desk and leaned forward. "I told Gin we shouldn't interfere…that we had to let you two work it out on your own. And I will do that Ron…after I say this."

"I have watched you and Hermione, the most loyal and stubborn people I know, dance this dance for ten years. You have always been more that friends, even before you knew what that meant. You love that girl--our girl--more than your own life. And she loves you the same. But for some unfathomable reason, she has convinced herself you do not want her, and you have let her go without a fight. Without a fight, Ron!!! You are the best man I know, Ron. You are my family…the brother I never had. I am so proud of who you are, and all of this,' he gestured around the small cubicle, 'means nothing without you, because The Boy Who Lived Shit aside, you helped me get here, you were with me all along. You and Hermione are my family in every way that counts. So, I will say this only once, as a brother and as a best mate. Don't fuck this up."

Ron looked at his best mate for a long time. "Jesus, Harry, of course I don't want to lose her. I'll do anything to make her see, but I swear to Merlin, I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Can't she see, doesn't she get all of this is for her? Because of her?"

Harry sighed, scrubbing his face hard with his hands. This was uncomfortable territory he was about to enter…territory he and Ron usually stayed away from on principle, considering each of their relationships with the others' girls. "Ron…please don't take this the wrong way, but how far--I mean...what exactly has happened between you and Hermione?"

Ron's ears reddened and he looked down, apparently very interested in the paperclip on Harry's desk. "I-I don't…well,…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Ron. You have been, um, _together, _right? Ron?'

"Well, that would be a … no."

"No? Okay, is that a decision the two of you made, I mean to wait until you were married or something? I mean, have you talked abut it?"

"Well, I thought that she…I mean, I know that,…Well, she feels… Oh hell, we didn't talk abut it! Things just never really happened with all the other stuff going on. And well, we almost did, a month or so ago, well I mean she surprised me and all, but I was exhausted, Harry! I just got off a double shift and worked a day at the shop! I kind of…fell asleep."

Harry looked at him in shock. Before he knew it, a laughed had escaped his lips, and he was trying hard to contain himself as Ron looked at him mutinously.

"Laugh it up, Potter!"

"Oh, Ron! I'm sorry, mate! I really do understand…it's just that you've been wanking to thoughts of shagging Hermione since we were what, 12? And she offers herself up and you fall asleep. She must have read you the riot act for that one!" Harry laughed loudly for a few minutes, stopping when he saw the uncomfortable look flit across Ron's face. "Ron? You did talk to her, right? I mean, you explained, didn't you?"

"Ginny said I should, but I was embarrassed, Harry!"

Harry mirth gave way to genuine anger. "Fuck your embarrassment, you ass! You humiliated her! That's why she thinks you aren't attracted to her!"

"I told her I love her a million times, Harry!"

"Not love, you idiot! Attraction, randiness, good old-fashioned lust! Women need to feel desired Ron!"

"When did you become the sodding expert on women?"

"Since I've had your sister beat it into my brain for the last year!"

Ron stood up and kicked the desk chair. It went flying into the wall of the cubicle. "I have to fix this"

"Yes, you do, Ron. And quickly, before Ethan Garret finds away to make Hermione the object of his questionable desires."

Ron response was interrupted by a zooming overhead airplane that landed in Ron's lap. Ron folded the parchment and gasped, causing Harry to sit up straighter in his seat. "Everything okay?"

"It's from Dad. Owl came to the house…Dr. Granger wants to see me. Tomorrow."

Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Dr. Granger…Hermione's father? Merlin, Ron, I wouldn't trade places with you for all the gold in Gringotts."

_Author's note. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I did do some research about Hermione's middle name. From what I could find, (?) J.K. changed it to Jean when she was writing Deathly Hallows. Perhaps because Umbridge's middle mane was Jane.(?) There is no other mention of Hermione's middle name in the other books so I decided to go with Jean as it is in Deathly Hallows. Enjoy! Chapter Six will be up soon…it just needs a bit of tweaking! Give me one more chapter, and we'll be ready for Ron and Hermione to come face to face!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ron hesitated before pulling open the door to Granger Dentistry. He still wasn't quite sure this was the right move, but, he supposed he didn't have a lot left to lose.

He walked into the comfortably decorated waiting room with its serene light blue walls. Nervously, he walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I, uh, am here to see Dr. Granger. He called and asked if I could come on over?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Weasley, he is expecting you! Please, follow me." The receptionist led him through a door and into a spacious office. The walls were lined with books. Allan Granger was sitting at his desk looking over a file as they entered. "Ron! Hello, lad! It's good to see you! Thank you for coming!"

"It is nice to see you, Dr. Ganger," Ron replied nervously, reaching out to take Allan's proffered hand.

"Please, Ron, it's Allan. Sit. Can I get you a cuppa?"

"Please. I'm coming off a late shift."

"Yes, I hear you've been working very hard. You should have told me when I owled. We could have done this another time--"

"No, sir, I wanted to speak to you too. I wanted to ask how Hermione was, sir."

"Well, she is quite busy at work, she tells us, and she's as stubborn as ever, I'm afraid."

"Sir, she is dedicated to her job, and rightfully so. She's brilliant, Dr. Gran--I mean, Allan."

"Yes, she is, but she is also very unhappy, Ron. She misses you terribly and, well, to be frank, Ethan Garret is on the prowl."

Ron choked on his coffee. "Sir? Is she seeing--?"

"No! Thank God! She has some sense!"

"You don't like Ethan Garret?"

"He is an opportunist, and his current opportunity seems to be my daughter. Whether he is genuinely taken with her, or he sees her as the remedy to his own rather lack luster career thus far, I am not sure. I am sure, however, that you love my little girl quite thoroughly and I am at a lost as to why you've let her go?"

'I didn't want to sir. I didn't mean to make her feel as if she was unimportant. I mean, nothing could be further from the truth. All these things I am doing, sir, I do for _her._ I mean, she has always had more faith in me than I had in myself. I, just… I want her to be proud of me. Hermione could have anyone she wants. I mean, she deserves someone brilliant and, well, someone who will do great things, sir. I'm just ordinary Ron Weasley. I suppose I was trying so hard to be who she deserves, I forgot to give her what she needs."

Dr. Granger looked at him for a second. "Well, son, I can tell you that you are leaps and bounds further than the rest of us. I would have never been able to deduce that at nineteen. And, Ronald, if I may say so, from everything I've heard, you are no ordinary wizard."

"Sir?"

"Ron, at seventeen years old you left your family and your home to follow a boy who was being hunted by the darkest wizard of all time. You fell in love with and did your damndest to protect a muggleborn witch who Voldermort and his cronies made their mission to dispose of. You could have stayed home. You could have hidden safely away at Hogwarts, protected by the status of your pure blood. No one would have thought worse of you, you were just a kid!"

"No, sir, I was a man, and I was raised better than that! Of course, I had to fight! It wasn't right. Harry is my best mate--my brother. I would die for him! And Hermione, well the thought that the brightest witch of our age being somehow less important because of her blood? Why would anyone--how could anyone stand by and let that happen? I just did what anyone would have don--"

"No, Ron. You didn't. That is my point. That kind of loyalty and courage is very hard to come by. It sets you apart. I reckon, it is a large reason my daughter fell so in love you, after all."

"I wasn't always so brave. I left them once--"

Dr. Granger held up a hand. "I know all about the horocrux. That's the word, right?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, I just--well, see, what happened--"

"_I know, Ron._ Hermione explained, and that was a different circumstance. Hermione said she experienced some of the same thing, when she disposed of one?"

Ron's head snapped up. "Really?"

Dr. Granger smiled. "I'll leave that story up to her. Ron, do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, sir. With everything I have."

"Do you want to take care of her, always?"

"I do sir, but…"

"But?"

Ron sighed. "Aurors don't make a ton of money sir. And the hours are beyond crap, uh, sorry, I mean lousy sir."

Dr. Granger chuckled and nodded. "Go on."

"It's just, well, I know Hermione as always been comfortable, your family, has that is. I don't know if I can give her that--"

"You misunderstand, Ron. When I say support, I am not speaking financially. I expect Hermione will want to work which will help your income greatly. Which I am sure you will support her in, correct?"

"Of course, sir. The magical world needs Hermione Granger. It would be selfish not to encourage her ambitions, sir. I admit, I haven't been doing a great job of that sir, but I am planning to do so much better."

"Good, then. I know she was distressed about your lack of interest in her work. No, Ron, when I say support, I mean emotionally. Will you be there for my little girl?"

"Yes sir, I will."

Dr. Granger nodded and settled back into his chair. He picked up a framed picture on his desk and looked at it with a fleeting smile before passing it to Ron. He took it and smiled. "You and Anna, sir?"

"Yes, our first Christmas. Notice the tree. Sickly, isn't it? I cut off the top of a tree in the park. We had no money…couldn't afford a proper one, and Anna loves Christmas trees, so I climbed on up a and hacked it down."

Ron laughed. 'Really, sir?"

"Yes." Allan chuckled at the memory. "She was right ecstatic after she stopped yelling about stolen property and breaking my neck. Did you know Anna come from money, Ron? Her family is very wealthy. They had a whole list of proper young suitors for her to choose from. I was the poor boy who lived with his divorced mother on the wrong side of town. I was working nights at the market, and taking classes here and there. We met at University. It was, well, I fell for her immediately, but I wouldn't admit it. I was sure I didn't have a chance. Still, fate won out. Anna knew I loved her. We were great friends, but I knew she felt more. I knew I felt more. So one day she decided she had had enough. Anna marched straight up to me and said. "I love you, but there is a rich man I am supposed to marry next year. I don't want too. Do you want me too, Allan? Is there a reason I shouldn't marry him?"

"What did you say?"

"Well, I realized I was going to lose her, so I grabbed and kissed her, and fell down on one knee and proposed. She said yes, and her father was irate. But she stood her ground. They treated me like second class citizen. I expect they thought I was after their money."

"What did you do?"

"I set out to prove them wrong. I took another part time job and doubled my classes at university. I wanted to buy Anna the perfect ring. I wanted to be worthy of her in her family's eyes. So I gave up my classes and went to work for her father."

Dr. Granger took the picture back from Ron and looked at it with misty eyes. "Trouble was, I was trying so hard to prove myself, I forgot about my Anna. She didn't fall in love with the boy determined to work himself into an early grave and rise to the top of her father's million dollar company. She fell for the dental student who worked at the market and helped his mum and brother and sister with the bills. She broke up with me, or actually she suggested a break."

"I thought we were done. Her father had taken liking to me by then. Why shouldn't he? I was making thousands of dollars in sales, but Anna…I knew I had to get her back. Life just didn't mean anything without her."

"So, I quit my job with her father and went back to the market and my dental classes. I started doing things like we used to."

"What do you mean, sir?'

"Well, I never had a lot of time Ron. I, like you, was a student and had a family to help provide for. But still, I had always managed to find time, even if it was a moment, for my Anna. A picnic lunch, two or three five minute phone calls a day, every Sunday morning a walk without fail, and a letter a week. It's all I could do, but it pulled us through. We were married a year later. Shared a tiny one room flat, and ate cereal for a year. Lived on stolen moments between classes and work. Anna would never touch her family's money, and when I felt guilty about our circumstances she would tell me she had never felt more loved until she had found me. Anna had had money all her life, but I was able to give her more, something infinitely more important. I am not saying it wasn't hard. It was a blow to my pride, but love is always more important than pride, Ron. And love won out. We made it. We have a wonderful life and a perfect daughter. It all worked out for the best. Hell, her father even started coming back around after Hermione was born. I'll never forget the moment he held her in hospital. When he left, he kissed Anna and Hermione, and turned to me. He said, "Well, Son, I'm guess I'm leaving our girls in good hands."

Dr. Granger opened his desk drawer and took out a small black box. "One thing I did do, though. I worked like crazy for that ring. Saved for three years. I actually gave this to Anna on our third anniversary." He tossed the ring box to Ron. Ron opened it and let out a low whistle. "Wow, sir…that's gorgeous."

"It's a sapphire. It is Anna's birthstone. Hermione's also. She wore it forever but she took it off a few years ago when I bought the anniversary ring she wears now. She said we should save it…for the future…make it sort of a Granger heirloom."

Ron's eyes widened. "Sir?"

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous, Ronald. You can hand that box back to me now, and we will not mention it again until you are ready, or perhaps we won't speak of it again at all. I hope that is not the case though. I will not think any less of you if it is. But know this. In the first five minutes you realized you loved my daughter you knew whether or not you wanted to spend your life with her. Don't walk away from something so right out of fear or unfounded expectations. Make it work."

Ron looked a him for a long moment. He got up and walked slowly around the room. He stopped at a bookshelf, taking in all the pictures of Hermione at various ages. _That's what our little girl will look like. _The though excited him and scared the shit out of him all at once. But, nonetheless, he knew it was inevitable. He, after all, had no future without Hermione. He didn't want it.

"Sir, I'd like your permission…Can I keep the ring, sir? I hope I'll be needing it very soon."

Allan Granger smiled. Rising, he walked over to the tall young man and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course, Ron, of course. Now, if you'll excuse me I have lunch date with a beautiful woman."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Ron turned to leave. He opened a the door and turned back around. "Sir, I promise, Hermione's heart will be in good hands."

"I know, Ron. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione hurried down the Ministry hallway, her eyes quickly taking in her surroundings. It had been ten days since her "break-up" with Ron and she missed him dreadfully. She's been so despondent she had even spilled her story to Ethan a few night ago, desperate for someone to talk to. Ethan's reaction, however, had irked Hermione. He had seemed almost eager to hear the news, and she sensed he hoped the "break" worked out to be permanent. His reaction couldn't help but to make her wonder if Ethan's intentions were beyond the bonds of friendship. She'd made it clear to him a few months ago that her relationship with Ron was her first priority, and he, despite their mutual attraction, had promised to respect that. Maybe he had had different motives the whole time as her Mum had warned her days ago. Or maybe she had just been naïve, thinking the banter between them had really just been harmless flirting.

She headed for the lift lost in thought, needing to get back up to her office quickly. She had successfully avoided Harry so far today, and had yet to run into Ron. She turned a corner and realized quickly her luck had run out. Ron was standing near the lift and he was not alone. He was standing next to the curviest blond Hermione had ever seen, with boobs the size of balloons.

"So, are we on then?" the slag was saying, her hand running up and down the length of Ron's forearm. _My arm…._Hermione thought as she dunked behind the nearest plant and busied herself 'finding' something in her bag.

" Oh, well, I'm sorry. Jill, but I'm not interested. You're a great girl, but I am very much taken so--"

"Oh, rubbish! I know that isn't true. Ethan up in Magical Creatures told me all about Hermione dumping you. What a heartless wench…lucky for me she doesn't know how lucky she was…." The woman's hand moved to the red hair at the nape of Ron's neck.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, taking in the words. _Why would Ethan say anything to her…I told him what happened in confidence…and that isn't what I said happened at all. _Suddenly feeling as if she needed a good cry, she turned away and headed for the stairs.

"Hermione! Wait up, please!" _Damn Auror senses._

She turned to see Ron push the blond bimbo's hand back toward her. "I don't know what Garret was talking about, Jill, but he has his information wrong." Ron jogged over to her, leaving a furious and embarrassed witch behind. Hermione smiled at her and waved. Jill tossed her impossibly golden and hair and stalked away.

Hermione and Ron stood in the hallway together, an awkward silence surrounding them. Finally, Ron cleared his throat. "Hi," he said nervously. "It's good to see you."

"Hi, Ron. It's good to see you too."

He nodded, and gestured to the pile of books in her arms. "How's work?"

"Oh, it's, um, fine…thanks for asking."

"Any new proposals?"

"A few, but it's okay…pretty boring stuff, you know."

"No, I'm sure it isn't at all!"

Hermione smiled weakly. She knew what he was trying to do. Somehow, it only made her want to cry more. "If you'll excuse me, Ron--"

"Hermione, I don't know what you heard over there--"

"I heard her ask you out, and I heard you turn her down."

"Of course I turned her down!"

"She's very attractive," Hermione muttered.

"No, she's not. She's all fake, and she can't hold a conversation to save her life. I think her brain is in her chest."

Hermione chuckled despite herself. "Ronald, that's horrible. Just because she is big busted doesn't mean she isn't intelligent. Your mother is quite well endowed and she is--"

"Eugh, Hermione, please, don't talk about my mum's, y'know."

"They are called breasts, Ronald."

"Hey, stop! My ears are burning!"

Hermione tutted and looked down at her hands. "Maybe you'd have a good time."

"What? Do you want me to go out with her? Jesus, Hermione! She's been with half the Auror Department!"

"Ron, you don't owe me any explanations."

She turned to leave, but Ron's strong hand on her upper arm stopped her. He turned her around to face him almost roughly. "Yes, I do because you're the one I--"

"Hermione!" They both looked dup to find Ethan Garret rushing toward them, his eyes alight with concern. "Everything okay here? What's going on?"

Ron turned to look at the dark haired stranger more closely. Perfect hair, nice expensive dress robes, and way too much cologne….so this git was Ethan Garret.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you. Why don't you move along, Garret?" Ron answered through clenched teeth. Only months of Auror training were keeping his temper in check.

"Why don't you unhand Hermione, Mr. Weasley?" Ethan responded just as coldly. Ron looked down to see his hand was still gripping Hermione's arm rather tightly. He grimaced and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry," he murmured.

Hermione smiled at him reassuringly. _What is Ethan playing at? Ron would simply never hurt me. How dare he…_

Hermione turned to see Ethan smirking triumphantly at his feet. He looked up at Hermione and smiled sympathetically. "Would you like me to walk you back to the office, Hermione?"

She cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse us Ethan, Ron and I are having a private discussion."

Ethan looked taken back for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Of course, Hermione, as you wish. We do still need to go over the proposal--"

"I've put my suggestions on your desk. I have also given a copy to Mr. Fawcett. Feel free to go over them at your leisure and we can discuss it tomorrow."

Ethan's smile tightened. "Of course. Are we still on for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." Ethan nodded curtly, recognizing the dismissal. He turned to leave, and Hermione smacked a smirking Ron on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know what it was for!"

"Yeah, well…I can't believe you are interested in him--"

"I am not interested in him!"

"Well, he's interested in you!" Ron insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward his father's office around the corner where they could talk privately.

Hermione slumped into Mr. Weasley's vacant chair. "I can't help who is interested in me, Ronald. Where's your dad?"

"At lunch with Percy. Don't change the subject. You don't have to encourage him!"

"I do not encourage anything!" Hermione's face reddened. That wasn't exactly true.

"Yes you do, and it's my fault!" He came to kneel beside the chair she was sitting in. "I haven't been a very good boyfriend, Hermione. I know that…"

"Ron, it's okay…you can't fee something that isn't there--" Her voice broke, and she looked away quickly.

Ron's eyes snapped up to her face, his face tight with fear. "I _know_ what I feel, Hermione. You are the only thing I have ever and will ever want. I've been rubbish at showing you that, but…please, just give me--give us--a chance. Just one more chance." He fingered a curl and stared into her deep chocolate eyes, willing her to see all the things he didn't know quite how to say to her.

Hermione felt a tear course down her cheek, and gasped as the pad of Ron's rough thumb quickly wiped it away. She nodded, smiling through her tears. "All right, what did you have in mind?"

Ron smiled widely, that sparkling boyish grin she had fallen in love with years ago. "Go out with me Friday night."

"Friday, but that's your day at the shop…"

"Nah, Lee's taking it for me. So, how about it? Can I pick you up at seven?"

Hermione bit her lowered lip. She so wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to get hurt, again. But then Ron gently took her hand, and put a gentle kiss on her fingertips. "Please?"

Her resolve crumbled. She nodded yes, and he pulled her to her feet, and into a crushing embrace. "God, Mione, I've really missed you."

A voice cleared behind them, and they turned to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway , smirking at the pair of them.

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione stammered as red as a tomato. "I'm sorry, we've taken over your office! We were just--"

"No need to explain, dear. I see you two had important things to discuss. Glad my son's finally making things right."

"Dad," Ron muttered, though he was still smiling.

"I'd better get back upstairs." Hermione turned to Ron. "I guess I'll see you Friday?"

Ron nodded. "Bet on it. Oh, I'll be pretty busy until then, but can I floo you at 8 tonight and 9 tomorrow. Just for a few minutes?"

Hermione was taken back.. Ron's floo calls were almost nonexistent before…he always forgot. Ron must have read the doubt in her expression, because he stepped forward. "I promise, Mione. Eight tonight and nine tomorrow?"

His blue eyes were beyond sincere. "Yes, I'll look forward to it. Bye."

Ron watched her go, his face hopeful. He turned back to his dad, who'd taken his seat behind the desk. Mr. Weasley was still smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just….well, maybe now your mum will stop talking my ears off about you two…the sooner you work things out with Hermione, the more rest I'll get!"

"Dad!"

"Just joking, son. Seriously, she a lovely girl. We've always loved Hermione, and your mum had the two of you figured out a long time ago!"

"I'm going to marry her, Dad."

Mr. Weasley joked on the drink of tea he'd just taken. "Are you asking--"

"Not yet, I need to prove to her we can make it work while everything is so crazy. I've not been great at sorting out my priorities. I took her for granted for sure. Somewhere along the way, she lost faith my intentions. But I'm going to win her back. I'm going to make her see she is all I want, or need, and then I'm going to ask her to be my wife. Three's no choice about it really. She's had my hear since I was eleven."

"Ron, I just want you to know…" Arthur stood up and walked over to Ron, laying a hand on his shoulder. His youngest boy was nearly a head taller than him now. The feeling of standing thee, looking up at his youngest boy, it made his head spin.

"What is it Dad?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I am proud of all of my children, Ronnie. The lot of you have made your Mum and me proud beyond words. But you…Ron, we don't say it enough, but you make your Mum and I especially proud. We know growing up the youngest of five boys has been incredibly difficult, and I know you have had, probably still have, your insecurities. I also know Mum and I haven't really been able to give you everything you wanted--"

"No, Dad…you and Mum have always loved us been there for us. I know how lucky I am , truly I do."

"Well, thank you for saying that, son. But what I want to say is…you are a fine young man. All the things that are really important in life--love, loyalty--you have those Ron. You are a good man, and I am sure you are going to be a wonderful husband, and one day, father. Don't let yourself forget all the things you do have to offer Hermione. She is lucky to have you."

Ron reached out and embraced his father. "Thanks Dad. I just hope I am half as good as you."


	8. Chapter 8

_8:00pm that evening_

Hermione stretched out her legs on the sofa in her flat, trying hard to concentrate on her book. Her eyes wondered to the clock on her mantle for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. 7:58.…Was he going to remember?

Almost on cue, the fire sparked to life, and Ron's handsome but tired face appeared. She moved closer and smiled warmly in greeting.

"Hey, Mione. How was your day, luv?"

"Good…well, okay I guess. Work can be frustrating."

Ron's forehead wrinkled in concern. "What happened?"

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. "Lucius Malfoy happened. You'd think he would have lost his nerve to fling money about at the Ministry, and demand favors, but apparently, he is back to his old self…with a vengeance."

"No bloody way! Dammit, it isn't fair Mione. We fought a war to rid our world of the likes of that good for nothing coward, and he goes under the scope once again. What did he want this time?"

"He is concerned about the Ministry's new 'liberal' stance on the rights of 'non-wizards'. He feels we should be more conservative in our efforts of granting 'too many civil liberties'! He is infuriating!"

"Yeah, well, he's also full of shit!"

"Ronald, language!" Hermione scolded. "I just wish I could do more. Unfortunately, there are only so many proposals and impassioned speeches I can make! The laws are still there, seemingly written in stone!"

"But they're not, are they?" I mean, laws can be changed…sometimes they need to be changed."

"What are you saying?"

"Just that, you said it yourself...you can only make so many proposals. So stop proposing…start changing the laws."

"I can't do that--"

"Love, if there is one thing I am sure of, it is that you can do anything you set your mind to."

Hermione bit her lip. "Me, in magical law? Really?"

Ron smiled. "Really."

"Hmmm," Hermione smirked. "Is this another plot to get me away from the evil advances of Ethan Garret?"

Ron laughed. "You figured me out, love. Seriously, you'd be wonderful Hemrione."

"Thank you. Now, on to the important things. What are we doing Friday?"

"Oh, no! That is a surprise. A heavily guarded secret, mind you. You will not pry it from my lips, or Ginny's, or Harry's, or anyone's so DON'T EVEN TRY!"

Hermione giggled. "How will I know what to wear?"

Ron smirked. "Where the white sundress…the one you wore to Ginny's birthday dinner. You look ravishing in it."

Hermione blushed. "I didn't know you noticed. You didn't say anything."

"That was old Ron. He was an idiot."

"Hey, I happened to love that Ron very much!"

Ron's eyes danced with joy. "Yes, well the new Ron is much the same, just with the added component of not being such a self-involved git."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, Ron, you are the least self absorbed person I know…"

Ron smiled, but was unable to hold back the yawn that had been threatening for some time. Hermione frowned. "How long have you been up?"

"What? Oh, going on fourteen hours, but I'm fine--"

"Ronald Weasley! You get to sleep this instant!"

"Alright, love. I just needed to hear your voice first. Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day!"

"You too. Love you, Ron."

"Love you. God, I love you." He blew a kiss and was gone.

Hermione stood up, a small smile on her face. It had only been a ten minute conversation, but she felt more connected with Ron than she had been in months. Nine o'clock tomorrow couldn't some fast enough.

_Next morning_

Hermione practically danced into work the next morning. Depositing her bag by her desk, she worked her way down to the ministry cafeteria to find Ethan for their breakfast meeting. She found him at their usual table, papers spread everywhere, a frustrated grimace on his face.

"Hello, Ethan!" she greeted, helping herself to a glass of juice already at the table for her.

"Good morning, Hermione. Thank God you're here…I am getting nowhere with this proposal." He looked at her searchingly as she pulled the parchment toward her and started to read. "How was your evening?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. Thank you."

"So, did everything go okay with Weasley?"

"Yes," Hermione looked at him, her eyes aflame. "Everything is great…in case you feel like spreading that around."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ethan sputtered nervously.

"You know what! I told you what was happening in confidence, Ethan…because I consider you a _friend_. Not so you could spread the story to every slag in the building for Ron's benefit…or maybe your own."

"That isn't what happened, Hermione. I swear. I was asking Finnegan in Magical Games what Ron's intentions were. I was worried about you, and thought he may know. Jill overheard and it went from there. I swear it!"

Hermione chewed her lip for a minute, considering. "Please, Ethan, from now own, stay out of Ron's and my business. We are trying very hard to work things out. Please understand that."

Ethan's disappointment shone on his face. Hermione's stern expression softened a bit. 'I'm sorry Ethan, if I ever made you believe there could be anything between us. It is true, I am attracted to you, but my heart belongs to Ron. We have simply been through too much together to throw this away without a fight. Please understand."

Ethan nodded. 'I do…I'm sorry if I haven't been…supportive but you must understand…. I do have feelings for you, Hermione. And I couldn't help to hope we might have had a chance."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say. They were quiet for a moment when Ethan cleared his throat. "Well, this is awkward. Look, we have work to do…any thoughts about the House Elf proposal?"

Hermione grimaced. "We can't make it yet, Ethan. It won't work. The old codgers will just go on and on about this law and that law. I think, maybe we are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean? What else can we do?"

"Ethan, what do you think of magical law?"

"What ? As a career? For who?"

"For me."

"Oh, well, Hermione. I don't know, I mean…that can be a very political climate…lot of bargaining and favors. Not much room for honest people with integrity like yourself."

"That isn't true. Madame Bones was the picture of integrity."

"Yes, and look how she ended up. Look, Hermione, proposals and speeches, humanitarian work is one thing. Law is another."

"You don't think I could do it?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm sure you could, I mean the Ministry won't turn down Hermione Granger, will they?" The bitterness that seeped into his tone was evident. Something her father had said days back, about Ethan riding her coattails at the Ministry, came to mind.

She cleared her throat. "I'd like to believe I've proven I can do my job and do it well, regardless of who my friends are, Ethan."

"Of course you have, Hermione. Look, can we just finish this proposal? We have to present something."

"Of course, let's go back to the beginning…"

_9:00 that evening_

Ron's head popped into Hermione's empty flat. "Hermione, love, are you there?"

Hermione appeared, clad in a fluffy blue bathrobe, her hair a jumble of wet curls. "Oh, sorry, Ron. I was in the tub and lost track of time."

She was a bit breathless and flushed and Ron couldn't help but notice the way the drops of water glistened on the bit of chest her robe didn't cover, sliding down into the blue cotton. "Ron? Everything okay?''

"Oh, um, yes. It's great…you look great." His voice was husky as his eyes traveled up her face. "Good bath?'

"Mmmm, yes. I was, "she blushed, seemingly considering something. "I was thinking about you." She whispered, blushing prettily.

'"Yeah," he whispered back, feeling his cock stir to life in his jeans. "That sounds promising."

"Ron!" Hermione laughed delightedly, throwing back her head.

He smiled at her lovingly. "I missed your laugh, love…so much."

She smiled at him lovingly. "Thank you. So, how was training?"

"Oh, same old, same old. We, uh, got the results back for the quarter."

"And?" Hermione demanded.

"I might have been tops…in the whole training class," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione's eyes were brimming with proud tears. "Well, I must admit…I am not surprised. Of course you were."

Ron couldn't stop the wide grin that lit up his handsome features. "You know why…don't you Mione?"

"Because you are brilliant, and hard working and--"

"Because of you…I do it all for you. I mean, I love it…I believe in it, but the whole idea of _you_ being proud of _me_, of making the world a saver place for you, for our chi--future--. Well, that is really my whole motivation. I love you, Hermione. Truly, I do."

'I love you Ron."

Ron smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Seven?"

"I'll be here to pick you up. Sweet dreams, love. Think of me."

"Always. Good night."

Hermione settled back against the couch. _How could I ever have let myself believe he didn't want this…want us. I know, Ron…I can see in his eyes when he is sincere. That is desire, I see, isn't it? Tomorrow, please, hurry up and get here!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione turned around to evaluate her appearance in front of the mirror. The white eyelet sundress showed off her deep golden tan. It hugged every curve she had, falling in gentle folds just above her knee, and showing just the right amount of shapely leg. She gathered her wild chestnut curls in a loose ponytail and peered at the mirror undecidedly. With a small nod, she put it back down, knowing Ron preferred her thick locks that way. A touch of gloss and she grabbed the small handbag and heading to the front room of the flat. Ron was knocking at the door.

Hermione opened the door excitedly, her smile failing at the site that greeted her. It wasn't Ron.

"Harry! I wasn't expecting you--" Hermione took one look at Harry's stooped posture, his pale face, and guilt-ridden eyes and felt her stomach jump into her chest. "Harry! What is it? What's happened?"

Her worst fear was confirmed when Harry pulled her into an uncharacteristic embrace. Brokenly, he whispered, "Hermione. It's Ron."

Hermione pulled him into the flat, forcing him to sit down with her on the sofa. "Tell me."

Harry reached over and grasped her hand. "He went into the field with me today…I went to get special permission form Kingsley. He was more than ready, and I had to Hermione. We found Rookwood."

Hermione gasped. Fred's death had been painful enough for the Weasleys, but Rookwood's escape, shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, had been nearly unbearable. "Tell me, Harry," Hermione repeated, her eyes staring resolutely ahead.

"It…we got there…we had him, but he wasn't alone. Ron pushed me out of the way, he saved my neck Hermione! Avery was with him. He had gotten past the Auror team outside. He…got Ron…the same curse Dolohov used on you in the Department of Mysteries, I think!"

__

The curse that hit me…oh my God! I silenced Dolohov, by coincidence…that's why I-- She had never told Harry or Ron what she had heard Madame Pomphry telling Professor McGonagall that the coincidental silencing charm had saved her life. But Ron hadn't cast a charm…which meant--

"NO! He isn't dead, Harry! I'd know! I'd feel it!"

"No, Hermione, no! He's not--" Harry couldn't even say it. He knelt down in front of Hermione. He needed to be strong for her. "He's at St. Mungo's Hermione, but…it's bad…very bad."

"Take me to him, Harry. Please!"

Harry nodded and pulled her into another tight embrace. Hermione felt the warm water falling unto her shoulder and squeezed Harry tightly in response. "I'm so sorry," Harry murmured into her hair.

Hermione gasped. She pulled back to stare into the brilliant green eyes of the friend she loved as a brother.

"Harry James Potter. This is not your fault! Ron would never forgive himself if he wasn't there when Rookwood was brought in. This is Ron, Harry! Of course he saved you…it's what he does. It's how he loves us."

Hermione cursed inwardly. _Of course it is! Why couldn't I see…that's why he's doing all this…for Harry, for me. He wants me to be safe…he loves me! All this had been about proving himself worthy…about our future. I understand, Ron…please hold on for me, please…_

__

St. Mungo's

Hermione and Harry arrived at St. Mungo's by portkey a few minutes later. They hurried toward the Intensive Damage Unit, tense and silent. They were both afraid of what they were going to find.

When they arrived they found a waiting room full of anxious Weasleys. Ginny and Arthur were in deep quiet conversation with a tall older gentleman with blond thinning hair wearing the coat that branded him a Healer while Molly sat with her head on Charlie's shoulder, dabbing at red eyes. Bill was pacing the room, Fleur anxious eyes following his every move. George sat across the room, his face pained and his hands clenched in tight fists. Percy sat next to him, as if in silent watch, his own hands wringing nervously. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and headed over to Ginny and Arthur. Hermione paused, unsure of where her place might be. She hadn't seen any of the Weasleys save Arthur since her and Ron's "break-up". She felt a tug on her hand and looked down. Fleur removed her hand from her very pregnant stomach and patted the seat next to her.

"Zit, si vous plait."

Hermione smiled weakly and sat down appreciatively. "I'm not sure…this is a bit awkward," she admitted.

Fleur shook her head. "Mais non, 'Ermione. Ron loves you dearly…we all know so."

"If I lose him Fleur…" Hermione couldn't finish the thought. Fleur said nothing, only rubbing comforting circles on her back while she cried. After a moment she spoke softly, her eyes on Bill.

"Ronald is like my Beel…all the Weasley men are. It is not easy, non? To love a hero?"

Hermione smiled shakily and shook her head. Fleur leaned forward a gently wiped the tear that was coursing down her cheek. "But once you do, you will never love anyone else."

"Hermione?" She looked up to see Harry, with Ginny at his side. Hermione rose at once, rushing into Ginny's outstretched arms. "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"What on earth for? You are here, now, when he needs you. That is all that matters, love."

"Everyone?" Arthur's voice was shaky. "This is Healer Smethwyck. He has an update on our Ronnie."

The young man smiled tightly and walked more to the center of the room. Arthur sat next to Molly, and Healer Smythwick pulled up a chair to sit in front of them. The family stood and gathered behind Molly and Arthur.

"The news could be better afraid. Let's start with the positives. Ronald is alive and he is fighting like mad. The curse he was hit with, the Slashing Curse, is a powerful dark curse. I believe you have some experience with this, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, in my fifth year at the Department of Mysteries, but I had coincidentally cast a silencing charm, which--"

"Greatly lessened the impact of the curse, yes. In fact, it most probably saved your life."

Hermione looked at the him curiously. "How--?"

"I was the healer who consulted with Madame Pomfrey. You were a lucky girl."

George cursed. "So Ron took the full impact of the curse?"

"Apparently not. Mr. Potter you were with Ronald today, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you cast a shield charm?"

"No, we had been disarmed…as soon as I realized what had happened I summoned my wand to stun Avery and contain Rookwood."

"So Ronald must have done it."

"But he was wandless, wasn't he?" Percy asked Harry.

"Well, I suppose he could have summoned back his wand."

"Did he have enough time?" Ginny shook her head.

Hermione smiled. "It was wandless."

Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? Don't look so shocked. Ron is a powerful wizard, especially when the people he loves are being threatened. He did it before…during the Battle of Hogwarts. Greyback disarmed him, but he managed a shield to protect him and I so we could summon our wands."

Harry nodded. "Ron could do it. Hermione is right."

Healer Smethwyck nodded. "Well, he has given himself a fighting chance. The road ahead is going to be a tough one. Ron has lost a lot of blood. His heart and lungs have been compromised, and his kidneys are not functioning properly. Right now we have him on a dozen or so different potions to repair the damage."

"And if that doesn't work?" Molly asked anxiously.

Healer Smethwyck looked grim. "Let's cross that bridge when and if we come to it, okay?" One step at a time is how we need to do this." He looked around, and putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder stood up. He turned to Harry and Hermione. 'I know what you three kids have done…for all of us, and I know you've made enough sacrifices. I promise you, we are going to give Ronald the best care we can. We are going to pull him through this. All right?"

Harry nodded, gripping Hermione's hand tightly. She smiled weakly at the blond man and whispered, "Can we see him?"

"Two at a time, quickly. We need to put Ron to sleep to let the potions work. He is in a lot of pain. I think, he was asking for Harry…and Hermione."

Harry turned to Molly. "Is it okay?"

"Of course, dear. We understand. Go on."

Molly reached out to hug Hermione tightly as she passed. "Give him something to fight for, dear."

"I will, Molly. I promise. I will."

__

Author's note: So sorry this took so long!!1 A house full of sick kids has kept me pretty busy. I apologize in advance if this isn't what you were expecting. I tried to write the fluffy date scene but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you like it…don't worry. The fluff will come. It is already written!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione hurried down the hall towards Ron's room. Hermione's head was swimming. _What do I say?_

"Here…here it is," Harry said, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "Room 583...this is it."

Harry reached for the handle, but Hermione tugged on his arm, stopping him. He turned to look at her questionably, but seeing the fear and anxiousness etched in her beautiful features, he simply nodded and held out his arms. Hermione went into them wordlessly.

"What do I say, Harry?" she whispered brokenly.

"Just tell him what's in your heart, Mione. Just let him know how much you love him. Let him know what he has to fight for."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle and looked up at Harry, astonished. "When did you get so good with the emotional stuff, Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled in return. "Well, you and Ginny are awfully good teachers. I suppose I was bound to get it right sooner or later."

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. She reached for the door to open it. "I'm ready…I'm ready to see Ron."

Slowly, they entered the room. Ron was lying on the bed, his face set and eyes closed as he tried to breath through the discomfort he was obviously in. Hermione walked up to the bed, and softly ruffled the fiery hair she loved so much. "Ron?"

He opened his eyes and smiled , reaching for her hand. He gripped it tightly, bringing it to his lips for a passionate kiss. "Mione…you're here…you're really here." He looked behind her and his smiled widened. "Hey, mate…it's good to see you." His voice was hoarse, and every breath seemed to take an effort.

Harry breathed deeply, obviously trying not to cry. "Ron Weasley, you stupid arse, if you ever take a curse for me again--"

"I'll do it Harry, every time, so don't even bother to say it. Anyway, you'd do the same, mate. I know you would."

Harry nodded, and took Ron's other hand, obviously to filled with emotion to worry about Ron's reaction. Ron simply gripped his hand in return, closing his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Ron?" Hermione asked nervously. "Should I get the Healer?"

"No, I'm okay…just hurts a bit, is all." He looked at her in concern. "Why didn't you tell us then, it was this bad?"

Hermione smiled. _Of course, he is thinking about me, even now. _ "I was in pain, but I silenced Dolohov…the curse didn't hit me with full strength."

Ron nodded. "Mum wasn't upset, was she? That I asked to see you two first?"

"Ron, mate, stop worrying about everyone else. Your Mum understood…really she did."

Hermione looked form Harry to Ron, sensing the silent communication that was happening between them. It was all too much and she began to cry.

"Love, please don't…I'm going to be okay, really I am."

"I thought I lost you, Ronald Weasley."

Harry looked at Ron and gestured toward the door. Ron gave him a small smile and waved goodbye. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the crushing pain in his chest.

"Hermione…please, come her. Let me hold you."

"Oh, Ron…I'm sorry…I should be being strong for you…not falling all apart!"

Ron stroked her hair. "Hey, as long as you aren't mad at me."

Hermione looked up. "What? How could I be mad at you?"

"Well, our date…"

"Ronald Weasley! Of course, I am not mad! I understand why you had to go with Harry, and I know you'd do anything to save him, or me…Oh, Ron I'm not mad. Just the opposite actually…I should be apologizing to you."

"What? Why would you--"

"For doubting you…for believing that maybe you changed your mind about us or thinking all these things you are doing were an excuse not to be with me. I realized tonight…your actions have always spoken louder than your words. All of this is about you loving me…deserving me, isn't it?"

Ron blinked away the tears that were in his eyes. "I always knew you were brilliant."

Hermione laughed and leaned in to kiss him softly. He sighed contentedly, before settling back with a grimace. "It hurts like bloody hell, Mione."

"I know, love, but we have too believe the potions will work."

Ron swallowed, hating himself for causing her worry, but needing to reassure himself…to believe. "And if they don't?"

Hermione gently turned his face towards hers. Her voice was gentle, but her eyes fierce as she told him firmly. "You will recover, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You have to…after all, you owe me a date."

Ron chuckled, and held out his arms, which she went into gladly. _You will be alright Ron…if I need to make you better myself…you will be alright._


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's arm as the feeling of side-along apparition grabbed hold of her.

"Almost there, luv," Ron murmured softly against her hair. "Just keep your eyes closed. It's a _surprise_."

__

The months following Ron's attack had been terribly hard on everyone. Ron hadn't responded to the treatments at first, forcing Harry and Hermione to call on Neville and his gift for herbology to work with the healers and find the right course for Ron. Eventually, they did so and Ron's positive attitude and determination helped his recovery along. Hermione had remained steadfast by his side, secretly confiding in Ginny that if this was the life of an Auror's wife, she didn't know how she's do it. Ginny had assured her they would weather it together. Hermione had only to take one looking at a sleeping recovering Ron to realize she was right. Nothing would ever tear her away from Ron again, especially her own fear.

Ron had fully recovered three months ago, after four weeks in the hospital and eight weeks of vigorous physical therapy. The healers were astounded by his recovery. At one point they had warned the family that Ron may never walk again, due to the pressure on his spinal cord during the curse. Ron had walked into Hemione's arms one week later, as Harry had smirked at the gobsmacked healers.

None sooner had he been pronounced healed, he had graduated from the Auror program with full honors, at the top of his class. He accepted his certificate proudly as Hermione and Harry looked on, their faces streaked with happy tears that even Harry didn't feel the need to hide. The best part had to be George and Percy, picking Ron up bodily as he walked down the stage, and clapping him proudly on the back, their own eyes bright.

Life had been busy after that. If it was difficult to date an Auror trainee, dating an Auror was even harder. But Ron did not let a moment pass without making sure that they connected in some way, be it an owl or a note hidden somewhere away in Hemione's flat. When he was away on missions, it was horrendous. But the reunions were that much sweeter.

Ron had come into Hermione's office a few days prior, his face a mask of seriousness. She had asked him what was wrong, her thoughts going to Harry or some other horrible thing.

__

"I owe you a date."

"What? We have a date, Ronald. Friday night."

"No, a date…our date from before the…well, I was going to surprise you!"

"oh, well, honey that's okay--"

"How about tonight? Seven o'clock?"

"Can't we just wait for this weekend--"

"No, Hermione. Please…tonight, seven o'clock? Oh, and don't' forget the white sundress, okay?"

Their had something so desperate in his eyes, Hermione had readily agreed. This date was different somehow, and Hermione couldn't even allow herself to hope, the let down would be too much. She knew what the future with Ron held…marriage, family…everything they both wanted. She had hoped that the future would be sooner rather than later. Ron wish to 'hold off on being together sexually until their wedding night' had more than shocked her. She supposed it shouldn't have. Ron always was somewhat old fashioned, and as much as he teased her about her 'properness' he held many of the same values. Ginny had commented that they wouldn't surely be married before her and Harry. _"My brother is mental for you…Merlin knows, he won't be able to wait that long!' _She had prayed Ginny was right. Sometimes things got so intense between them, Hermione felt as if she would die without his touch on her bare skin. Six months of incredible snogging had left her extremely frustrated, and although it astonished her to admit, she was the one very close to convincing Ron that their 'plan' needed to be reconsidered.

"Ron! I want to open my eyes…I smell the sea! Am I right?"

Ron chuckled. "Of course you are, love. I can't get anything past you. Go on then. Open those gorgeous brown eyes"

Hermione opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The blue waves of the magnificent sea were crashing steadfastly into the ragged cliffs all around them. Hermione looked up into the distance at the tile roofed cottage on the top of the cliff…Shell Cottage.

"Is this…?"

"Hmmm-mmm. Do you remember that day, Hermione? The day I found you down here?"

__

"Hermione!" Ron's voice dragged Hermione form her thoughts. She rose form her seat in the cold sand, dusting the mess form her jeans as Ron ran toward her.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing Ron's panic stricken expression

"What in the bloody hell? Damn, Hemrione…you scared me to death!"

Hermione was just about to chastise Ron for swearing at her and treating her like a child when he swept her into a crushing embrace.

"I couldn't find you…I was so scared. I couldn't find you," he murmured over and over into her chestnut locks.

"I'm fine, Ron…I just need some space, that's all…time to think. I need to stretch my muscles, work out the stiffness form the Curse. Fleur said this part of the beach was in the wards. I took her wand with me. Really, I'm okay." She returned his embrace firmly, stroking the long wisps of red at the back of his neck.

Ron took a step back, his arms still locked firmly around her. 'I almost lost you…I felt like I was dying…I wanted to die when I thought you were…Then I went looking for you and I couldn't find you…Harry didn't know where you wee. I didn't even think to ask Fleur…I just stared searching…I was desperate to find you.' He grasped her hands tightly in his and brought them to his mouth.

'Ron,' Hermione whispered, her own voice full of emotion. Ron raised his azure eyes to hers for a moment, before dropping his gaze to her full rosebud lips. Hermione's pulse quickened as he moved ever so slowly forward…

"Ron! Hermione! Dinner!'

Bill's voice rang out from the cliff above, causing them to step apart,. Ron raised his hand in acknowledgment before turning back to Hermione with an exasperated sigh. Smiling sheepishly, he offered a hand, which she took as they made their way back to the safety of the cottage.

"You were going to kiss me that day…weren't you?"

"Yes, I wanted to kiss you…to tell you how I felt, but it wasn't the right time. That's what I fought for Hemrione…time. Time to tell you how I felt…time to love you…time for us. I realized it that night we escaped Malfoy Manor. I knew before I felt something for you…but I never realized how strongly…how much…until they tired to take you away. I never want to be away from you…never."

Ron pulled out a small box form his pocket and took a deep breath. He slowly got down on one knee before Hermione.

"Oh my God!"

"Your dad coached me through this the muggle way so let's see if I can do it right. Hermione, I love you. You are so many things to me…my soul mate, my lover, my best friend. The only life I could ever want is with you. I want to love you forever, Hermione. I want to make love with you under the stars and stand at your side when our children come into this world. I want to come home to you, and see your beautiful face every morning. I want to grow old with you and watch the silver streak your hair, watch you become even more beautiful, more wise. I want you…forever. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Ron opened the box, revealing the elegant sapphire, setting in the middle of two perfect diamonds. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Ron.

"My mum's ring…that is Mum's ring!"

"Yes, your parents thought it would make a grand Granger heirloom."

Hermione cried openly, reaching out a finger to touch the sparkling stones.

"Mione, what is it? You don't like it, do you? You want your own ring?"

"Oh! Oh no, Ron, no! I…" She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and looked up at Ron, smiling brilliantly. "I've always loved this ring. Mum would let me wear it when I was small…under her close supervision, mind you. I would wear it and wonder if I would ever find someone to love me how Daddy loved Mum and now I have. Having this ring…oh, Ron--it is more than I could have ever hoped for. _You_ are more than I could have ever hoped for!"

"Is that a yes?"

"OF COURSE IT IS A YES, YOU PRAT!"

Ron laughed , dragging them both to their feet to spin Hermione on the around over and over, until they fell to the sand, laughing. Pulling her hand toward his, Ron slipped the ring on her long slender finger, where it glistened in the setting sun. "Perfect."

"Yes," Hermione breathing, pulling him into a earth shattering kiss, "absolutely perfect."

The end.

Author's note: Sorry about the delay. We moved so I've been a bit busy. Hope you liked my story. I am considered turning it into a series of sorts. The "Making It Work" Series? Happily Ever After Series? Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them. Lots of love!!


End file.
